Fairy Tail: The Slayer of Water
by JayH120
Summary: Jozen Waterlance was trained by Mizura, The Water Dragon and the Queen of the Ocean. Jozen is a member of the Guild known as 'Fairy Tail' alongside his sister and best friend, Sonny. He uses a Lost Magic called 'Water Dragon-Slayer' magic. He will use it to defeat his enemies and protect his friends. How will things go as he forms a relationship with a certain 'Rain Woman'.
1. The Guild called Fairy Tail

**Now, everyone, welcome! To the rewrite of my Fairy Tail story. That I dub Fairy Tail: The Slayer of Water. Things will be mostly the same but some of it will be a bit different.** **I even have plans original jobs in the story.**

 **I hope everybody likes it.**

 **With that being said, let's get into it!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **It's owned by Hiro Mashima**

 **I just own Jozen and other OC's who may appear**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: The Slayer of Water Pt.1**

* * *

"That job was a rough one, huh, Jozen?" said a little red cat sitting on a young man's shoulder as they made their way through the streets of Magnolia. The red cat, of course, had red fur and had a silver backpack on it's back and on its right side is a guild mark in a blue color.

"Yeah, you said it," said the young man. He was 18 years old and had light-brown hair that hung over his forehead, a fair skin tone and he had grey eyes. His guild mark is on the right side of his neck in a dark red color.

He was clad in his mission gear. He wore a dark blue vest zipped up to his chest with the collar up, a black v-neck t-shirt, a black elbow band on his right elbow, black fingerless gloves and black pants tucked into some black steel-toed boots with blue laces.

He also had a pair of blue goggles on his forehead that he only put on in a fight. He was also wearing a black shoulder-strapped backpack. This young man was named Jozen Waterlance and he was a Water Dragon-Slayer. The little red cat sitting on his shoulder is named Sonny. Who happens to be Jozen's best friend.

"You know what, Jozen?" Asked Sonny. "Master is not gonna be very happy."

"Oh yeah, Sonny?" Jozen said, to his feline companion. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters..." Sonny said. "You destroyed half a town trying to catch that guy."

"Hey, it isn't my fault," Jozen said. "The moron kept running all over the place until I cornered him. But we managed to capture him and got paid. So you should be grateful we're not sleeping on the street. The money means I get to pay our apartments rent and the fact that we get to eat. Also, keep it secret that I kinda messed that town a little bit, okay?"

"Okay," Sonny nodded smiling.

"Sonny, I mean it," Jozen added seriously.

 **-O-**

Jozen with Sonny on his shoulder walk up to a pretty large building with the words "Fairy Tail" on the front of it. They stepped inside the doors that led them inside the guild hall. From inside they see some familiar faces.

"Hey there, Jozen and Sonny!" said the local drinker, Cana Alberona. It was very surprising how she never gets drunk by seeing how much she drinks.

"What's up, Cana!" Jozen waved.

"Hi, Cana!" Sonny waved.

"Hey look, Jozen and Sonny are back!" said Macao with a smile toward the two.

"Hey, you two!" Wakaba said smiling.

"How's it going, Macao, Wakaba!" Jozen waved and then walked his way to the bar where behind the bar was Mirajane Strauss who gave Jozen and Sonny both a kind smile. She always looked so happy. Sonny jumped off of Jozen's shoulder and brought out his wings and flew to the bar.

"Well, hello there, Jozen and Sonny!" Mira said cheerfully. "Welcome back! You two have been gone a while on your job." She placed a mug of water on the table for Jozen and plate of salmon for Sonny.

"Yeah, it took a little time," Jozen said, shrugging. "But we got it done."

"You wouldn't believe what happened," Sonny chimed as he landed on the bar.

"Sonny, I told you not to-" Jozen said.

"What did happen...?" Mira asked raising a brow.

"Well, let me go down the line of what happened in the town Jozen and I went on to on our job," Sonny said.

"Sonny!" Jozen said angrily.

"We found the guy we had to capture for the job..." Sonny began. "We then found out that he had a magic ability that made him faster than how he normally was. Jozen chased after him and shot a lot of Water-Dragon Roar's at him which led to destroying a bakery, to obliterating a church, and then the last thing he destroyed was the city hall..."

"Oh my..." Mira gasped. Jozen's face was currently red in anger.

"Now that I think about it..." Sonny said. "He destroyed half the town chasing after this one guy and then the Mayor of the city came down which Jozen thought he was gonna congratulate him on completing the job since he put the notice up. First, he gave Jozen the Jewels and then told him that he was now banned from the town."

"Oh, well at least you completed it, right?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Jozen sighed. "The guy just kept running around and was becoming hard to catch. He started to hide until I caught his scent, thanks to the Dragon-Slayer senses I was able to get him."

"And that's when all the destruction happened," Sonny laughed.

"Shut up and eat your stupid fish," Jozen snapped.

"If anything, it's good to have you both back at Fairy Tail," Mira said.

"Thanks, Mira," Jozen said.

"Hey, you guys are back from your job," said a female voice. The owner of the voice was a girl. She was 17 years old with a cute face and freckles on her cheeks, dark chocolate straight and frizzy brown hair that perfectly framed her face, her skin had a light tan. In her brown hair was a single braid that was pushed behind her right ear and on each ear was a simple small silver loop earring.

Her outfit consisted of a purple zip-up vest, a light blue t-shirt underneath and a pair of white short shorts and brown boots that went up to her shins. On her right leg on the side of her thigh is her guild mark in a purple color.

"Jazzie!" Sonny said happily flying into Jazzie's arms. The girl giving the little cat a hug.

"Hey, Little Red!" Jazzie smiled calling Sonny the nickname she gives him. "So, brother?" She looked in Jozen's direction. "I heard you were causing a bit of a commotion on your last job? Is that right?"

"Well, I..." Jozen started.

"A bit of commotion is a total understate..." Sonny started until Jozen took Sonny's fish and stuffed it in the cat's mouth to shut him up.

"So, what happened?" Jazzie asked placing Sonny back on the table as he continued eating his fish.

"The job got a bit complicated," Jozen said. "But..." He smiled. "I finished and got paid for it."

"Good," Jazzie smiled back. "Then what happened?"

"I..." Jozen averted his eyes to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got banned from the town."

"It was that bad, huh?" Jazzie asked.

"Yes, I mean no!" Jozen corrected. "It wasn't too bad."

"Getting banned from a town sounds pretty bad," Jazzie folded her arms.

"Yeah, it does," Jozen said. "But, C'mon, Sis. You know I don't go around destroying everything in my sight. Besides, I didn't mean to since the guy I was after was a tricky one."

"Fine, you're off the hook," Jazzie said. "For now."

"For now?" Jozen asked raising a brow. "What am I trouble?"

"I gotta keep an eye on you," Jazzie smirked. Mira laughed at the two in front of her as Jozen and Jazzie looked at her.

"Keeping an eye on me?" Jozen said. "That's funny. It should be the other way around since I'm older than you."

"Yeah, by a year," Jazzie shot back.

"What's funny, Mira?" Jazzie asked the laughing girl behind the counter.

"Nothing," Mira shook her head. "It's just that you two definitely act like a brother and sister even though the both of you aren't related by blood."

"That doesn't matter at all," Jozen said. "I consider Jazzie and Sonny as apart of my family and that includes everyone here in Fairy Tail too." At this moment, the door to the Guildhall slammed open.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" announced a young man with spiky pink hair. Everyone in the Fairy Tail knew this person as Natsu Dragneel. He was Dragon-Slayer just like but used the element of Fire making him a Fire Dragon-Slayer.

"Hey, Natsu!" Jozen called while waving.

"Hey, you guys!" Sonny waved as well.

"Yo, Jozen!" Natsu said waving back.

So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu..." a guild member said. "You had to go starting trouble..." He was stopped mid-sentence when he was suddenly kicked by Natsu.

"Why did you do that?" a blonde girl said as Jozen finally noticed her.

 _"Never seen her before?"_ Jozen wondered in thought. _"Did she come along with Natsu?"_

"You lied about that Salamander!" Natsu yelled at the Guild member. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Don't get mad at me!" the member argued. "I'm not the one to blame here! I just passed along a rumor I heard!"

"It was just a rumor!?" Natsu yelled in shock.

"You wanna fight!" the guild member glared.

"Let's go!" Natsu said and seconds later tables were getting thrown in the air. Almost every single Guild member of Fairy Tail were all beating each other down.

"Oh wow!" the blonde girl said. "I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail Guildhall."

"Pretty neat, isn't it?" Jozen said walking up to the girl and holding a mug of water.

"Hm?" the blonde girl hummed looking in Jozen's direction.

"Of course, forgive me..." Jozen said. "My name is Jozen. Jozen Waterlance." The girl's expression turned to one of surprise.

"Your Jozen Waterlance?" the girl said. "Does that mean you're...?"

"'Water Viper' Jozen?" Jozen said announcing his nickname. "Yep, that's me. I'm a Water Dragon-Slayer.

"A Water Dragon-Slayer?" Lucy said. She didn't know she was going to meet not one but two Dragon-Slayers in a row.

"But I just go by Jozen," Jozen said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," The girl introduced herself with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," Jozen said as he threw his water into the air from his mug and sucked it up and began to physically eat it like it were solid. "Now, if you excuse me, Lucy, I'm going to join in this brawl."

"You're what...!?" Lucy said in shock as she watched Jozen run into the brawl and kicked a male Guild member in a face causing him to fly across the room and into a group of other Guild members.

"Come here and fight me, Natsu!" shouted Gray Fullbuster. A Guild member of Fairy Tail who had a habit of stripping his clothes all the way down to his underwear.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu said.

"Let me join your fight!" Jozen said punching a guy in the face. "We'll have a three-way!"

"It's only high noon and you brats are already whining like spoiled babies!" a large muscular person said next to Lucy who surprised her as he was so tall and muscled. It was Elfman. "I'm a real man! You want me to prove it to ya!"

Elfman was soon sent away flying by Natsu, Gray, and Jozen. The former two punching him and while the latter kicked him.

"They knocked him out that easily!" Lucy said sweat-dropping. She then looked over and saw the Guild's playboy Loke flirting with a couple of girls.

"I'm gonna go fight," Loke said smoothly. "Only to protect you two."

 **"Good luck, Loke!"** the two girls said to him as he ran to join the fray.

"What the heck is wrong with these people!?" Lucy said in disbelief. "There's not one sane person in the whole place."

"Well, what did you expect when you walked in here?" Jazzie said coming up from behind Lucy. Lucy turned to face Jazzie with her becoming awestruck.

"I-I know who you are!" Lucy said. "Your Jazzie Velveteen! I've seen you on a few issues of Sorcerer's Weekly."

"Mmhm!" Jazzie smiled nodding. "Yeah, I've been on a few issues of it. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Lucy," introduced Lucy. After she introduced herself Jazzie seemed to be looking her over from up to down. "Uh...?" Lucy said awkwardly. "Jazzie?"

"Hmm?" Jazzie said shaking her head. "Oh, sorry about that, Lucy. So, did you come here to join the Guild?"

"Uh, well, yeah," Lucy said as she then smiled. "Yeah, of course!"

"Well, I know someone who can make that happen," Jazzie said. "Follow me." Jazzie with Lucy following after her right over to the bar. "Hey, Mira. I got someone who'd like to join the guild."

Lucy following Jazzie toward the bar saw who was behind it as her face became ecstatic seeing the polite, smiling face of Mirajane Strauss.

"Hello," Mira said to Lucy. "Are you new here?" Lucy's only reaction seeing Mirajane was a squeal in surprise.

"It's Mirajane!" squealed Lucy. "In the flesh!" Mira smiled in response to Lucy. As did Jazzie. It made sense since Mira is quite popular as she's seen in a lot of magazines for Sorcerer's Weekly. "Um, don't you two think we should try to stop them or something?" Lucy asked turning to the rest of the guild still fighting.

"It's always like this around here, I'd just leave them alone, besides..." Mira said as from out of nowhere, Elfman came falling right down on top Mira, crushing her from under him. "It's kinda fun, don't ya think...?" Mira fainted as her soul began to leave her.

"AAAAH!" Lucy screamed. "DON'T DIE, MIRAJANE!"

"Mira!" Jazzie called in worry, she turned her head at all the guildmates still roughhousing. "Don't worry, Mira," Jazzie said calmly. "You will be avenged."

"Uh, Jazzie?" Lucy said nervously seeing the glare Jazzie had in her eyes as Jazzie jumped into the fray of her fighting Guildmates much like her adopted brother. Lucy is hit by a flying and nude Gray who bumped into her. Natsu was grinning and twirling Gray's underwear.

"Give me back my underwear, jerk!" Gray snapped as turned to Lucy. "Excuse me, Miss, can I please borrow your underwear?" He asked politely.

"NO WAY I'D DO THAT!" Lucy replied with a punch square in the face.

"It's so loud," Cana sighed irritably putting her drink down on the table. "So much for having a quiet drink to relax." Cana pulled out one of her cards. "That's enough, you guys! I suggest you knock it off!"

"Oh yeah!?" Gray yelled starting his ice magic. "Says who...!?"

Elfman roared as he made his whole right arm entirely made of stone.

"You punks can be such a nuisance," Loke said activating his magic by touching his ring.

"I can take all you guys on!" Jozen smirked pounding his fist into his palm. Starting his Water Dragon-Slayer Magic, water enveloping around his fist. "I don't care which one of you!"

"Come at me with all you got!" Jazzie said slamming the bottom of her fist into her open palm, starting her own magic.

I'm ready for ya!" Natsu announced with fire around his fist. All of a sudden there was a giant, looming shadow of a man who looked almost like a demon.

 **"Would you fools** **stop bickering like children!"** the giant boomed.

"He's huge!" Lucy shrieked in fear. Everyone literally stopped what they were doing, looking up at the giant demon.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mira said. "I didn't know you were still here, Master."

"Did you say 'Master'!?" Lucy asked bewildered.

"Man, talk about a bunch of babies!" Natsu laughed. "Looks like I won this round, you gu..." Natsu never finished what he was going to say as he was crushed by the demon.

 **"Well, since we've got a new recruit!"** the demon's voice boomed eyeing Lucy which frightened her quickly.

"Yessir!" Lucy answered quickly. The giant demon then shrunk down to his normal size. Which he was rather short much to Lucy's surprise. His name is Master Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"Nice to meet ya!" Makarov said smiling and waving.

"He's tiny!" Lucy stated in shock. "This little guy is really in charge here!?"

"Of course he is," Mira said. "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov." Makarov jumped up and hit his head but managed to make it up to the balcony he stood on to look down on his Guild members.

"You've gone and done it again!" Makarov yelled at everyone. "Ya bunch of clods! Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Gray!" Makarov eyed the underwear-clad young man.

"Huh?" said Gray.

"Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterwards! And ran away after stealing underwear that was dried!"

"But wouldn't it be worse I were naked?" Gray said.

"Then don't be naked in the first place," Elfman said to him.

"Elfman!" Makarov called next. "You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission."

"He said 'men are all about education,' so..." Elfman said putting his head down.

"Cana Alberona. Drinking 15 barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the magic council."

"They found out..." Cana said quietly, bringing her eyes to the side.

"Loke... flirting with Council Member elder Reiji's daughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation, too." Loke's fell into a frown hearing his mistakes.

"Now, Jozen!" Makarov called the Water Dragon-Slayer.

"Y-Yes!" Jozen answered quickly.

"Good on you for taking down that rogue wizard but you had to destroy almost half the town in order to catch him!"

"Well, can ya blame me...?" Jozen said sweat-dropping. "He... just wouldn't hold still."

"You shouldn't be so destructive, brother..." Jazzie said patting Jozen on the shoulder.

"Jazzie," Makarov called next.

"Yes, Master!" Jazzie quickly standing in attention.

"You were assigned to protect a young nobleman but you attacked him afterward."

"He... he had it coming..." Jazzie said rubbing her arm shyly. "He grabbed my butt."

"And Natsu..." Makarov came to the last on the list. "You destroyed the Devon Thief family, but also destroyed 7 other houses that belong to the townspeople, leveling a historical clock tower in Tuly Village, burning down a church in freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus Castle, Nazuna Ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped it's operations, destroying half of Hargeon's port! Have you all lost your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!"

Everyone looked down at the floor in shame showing they felt bad.

"However..." Makarov ignited the papers he held in his hands in flames. "I say to heck with the Magic Council!" He threw the flaming papers as Natsu jumped up and ate them. "Now listen up: Any power that surpasses from reason and still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous. It is a talent that only works with the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul!" Makarov boomed, his voice echoing throughout the hall. "If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress! Don't let those blowhards scare you! Follow the path you believe in! Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild... Number 1!"

Makarov aimed a finger in the air with everyone cheering and copying Makarov's action.

Jozen just had this big, stupid smile on his face as he joined everyone in raising their finger up. Jazzie did the same, grinning next to her adopted brother and Sonny flew right on to Jozen's shoulder, smiling. Jozen loved his Guild. It's like a home to him and everyone in the Guild is like family.

He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

 **I hope people liked that. I mean I took my original chapter one and added a bit more to it. Like adding Jazzie in chapter 1, instead of having her appear in chapter 5 like last time. Makarov calling everyone out on their jobs they screwed up on etc.**

 **I'd like this story to be a bit different than my previous story.**

 **I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Later!**


	2. Lullaby Arc

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **It is owned by Hiro Mashima**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: The Slayer of Water Pt.2**

* * *

Jozen, Jazzie, and Sonny were sitting at a table in Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. Jozen was wearing a white short-sleeved hoodie, a pair of blue shorts and some black shoes and he had his goggles hanging around his neck. Sonny was sitting on the table eating a tuna. Jozen and Jazzie couldn't help but look at Lucy standing at the job board, eyeing it and trying to pick out a job. Jozen got up from his seat to try and help her out.

"Having trouble trying to find a job you want to do yet?" Jozen asked Lucy.

"Not really," Lucy shook her head still eyeing the board. "Finding a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope, hunting a demon. Geez, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied."

"So is the life of a guild wizard," Jozen said. "C'mon, don't be picky. It all depends on what you wanna do. Do you want to do an exciting job or a quick and easy one? Because either way you get paid. Just pick one."

"I know, I know," Lucy said sighing.

"Having trouble deciding on which job to do, Lucy?" Jazzie asked walking up.

"A little bit," Lucy said looking in Jazzie's direction.

"Well, let me know if you're interested in a job you're taking on," Mira said. "The Master is away at a conference, so I'm covering for him."

"Ah, I see," Jozen said. "He's at that kind of conference."

"What kind of conference?" Lucy asked seeming interested.

"One for our Guild Master," Mira said. "Every once in a while they all get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the Magic Council but not." Mira turned to Reedus. "Excuse me, Reedus? Can I borrow a Light Pen?"

"Oi," Reedus said handing the Light Pen over to Mira. Mira began to explain to Lucy how the Magic Council works and the individual Guild Masters and that they need to work together and the that the system would fall apart if they didn't.

"And then the guys in black show up!" Natsu announced right behind Lucy, scaring the blonde in the process making her scream. "That was almost too easy."

"Yeah, hilarious, Natsu," Jozen remarked sarcastically.

"That was brilliant, wasn't it?" Natsu said still laughing.

"But seriously..." Mira interrupted. "The guy's that Natsu is talking about exist. They're the Dark Guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They are the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime."

"Dark Guilds can be especially powerful and dangerous," Jazzie explained to Lucy. "Most of them you certainly don't want to mess with."

"I-I don't plan to," Lucy said shaking a little.

"I bet I can take them on," Natsu said seriously, cracking his fist.

"I'm sure you can," Jozen said. He turned his head to Jazzie. She was looking down at the ground with a glum expression her face.

Jazzie sighed. "Excuse me." Jazzie then walked off back to the table her and Jozen were previously seated at. She sat down at the seat and folded her arms. Sonny who finished munching on his fish went to comfort Jazzie. He jumped into her lap as Jazzie wrapped her arms around the red cat, hugging him to herself.

"Is something the matter with, Jazzie?" Lucy asked Jozen.

"Oh," Jozen said leaning over to Lucy. "Jazzie's a bit sensitive when it comes to Dark Guilds," Jozen whispered putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Something that happened back then. Forgive me for being a little vague."

"That's alright," Lucy nodded in understanding giving Jazzie another look at her somber-looking expression. At this moment, Loke burst right through the door in a hurry.

"WE GOT BAD NEWS!" He yelled worriedly. "It's Erza! She's on her way here!" Hearing the announcement everyone became frightened at the thought of hearing who was coming back.

"So, Erza's back, huh?" Jozen said calmly. Not sounding worried or scared at all.

"Wow, just mentioning her freaks the whole place out," Lucy noted.

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard we got in Fairy Tail," Mira informed. "More than a bit intimidating."

Erza Scarlet, clad in her armor that could be considered as her normal attire walked in the hall carrying a very large object that resembled a horn and slammed it down in the middle of the Guildhall causing the floor to shake.

"I have returned!" Erza announced. "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Wow, she's pretty," Lucy couldn't help but notice.

"Welcome back, Erza," Mira smiled. "Master is at a conference right now."

"I see," Erza answered.

"Erza, welcome back!" Jozen smiled while raising a mug of water. "What's that thing you brought back?" He asked before drinking his water and eating it.

"Hello, Jozen," Erza greeted the Dragon-Slayer. "It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with that, Jozen?" She asked with a bit of a mean tone in her voice.

"Nope," Jozen said quickly shaking his head frantically. "None at all."

 _"Well, Erza is certainly frightening than ever,"_ Jozen thought amusingly.

"Now, listen up!" Erza yelled bringing all eyes on her. "While I was on the road I heard a few things! Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late! Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do!" Erza looked over at Cana. "Cana! You need to control your drinking! Vigeta, please take the dancing outside! Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit! Nab, I suspected I'd find you dotting in front of the board, just pick a job! Macao...!" Erza eyes finally landed on Macao but she only sighed at him.

"Please just say something!?" Macao asked pleading.

"I don't even know where to begin with you," Erza said touching her forehead. "You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up."

"She's really tearing into everyone," Lucy noted whispering. "It's like she's taking over."

"That's Erza for you," Happy said.

"Even if she's still kinda bossy, she's still saner than anyone else here," Lucy said. "I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her?"

"Jozen," Erza called. "Where's Jazzie?"

"She's over there," Jozen pointed to where Jazzie was sitting.

"I'm here," Jazzie raised her hand still holding Sonny. "Hi, Erza."

"Why so glum?" Erza asked her. "If something is the matter I'd be happy lend an ear."

"Oh, no," Jazzie shook her head. "I'm okay. Thank you."

Erza nodded taking Jazzie's word for it. "Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked. Natsu and Gray were shaking fearfully and hugging each other like they were now suddenly good pals.

"Oh, hey there, Erza," Gray said. "We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do."

"Aye," Natsu agreed.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy!?" Lucy asked confusingly.

"That's great," Erza smiled. "I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I don't think if we're the best of friends," Gray said.

"Aye," Natsu said once more.

"What's gotten into Natsu!?" said Lucy.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jozen asked. "He's scared. You see, a few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and lost."

"That was a stupid thing to do," Lucy said.

"And then she caught Gray walking butt-naked and then beat the crap outta him," Jozen added. "And lastly, she almost beat up Loke for trying to hit on her." Both Mira and Cana nodded in confirmation.

"He totally deserved it though," Cana said.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her," Lucy said.

"Natsu, Gray, Jozen..." Erza said. "I need you to do me a favor."

Jozen turned his head to Erza with an interest. "A favor...?" Jozen asked sounding intrigued. "Well, let's hear it." He wondered Erza had in mind for himself, Gray and Natsu.

"While traveling I overheard something that has me worried," Erza began. "Normally, I would consult the Master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The three of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."

 _"Erza needing help?"_ Jozen thought while raising an eyebrow. _"That's surprising. Well, not really. Gramps always said that 'Even the strongest wizards need help from time to time.' If that's the case then it makes sense why Erza is asking for the help."_

Everyone in the Guild began murmuring amongst themselves, surprised that Erza asked for help.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning," Erza said.

"You got it," Jozen said smiling. "I'll be there."

"Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Jozen working together...?" Mira stated in surprise. "I never saw that one coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen!"

 **-O-**

The next morning, Jozen was getting ready for the mission today. He put on his mission gear(the same outfit from chapter 1) and grabbed his black shoulder-strapped backpack and placed it around his torso. Sonny had a white backpack that had two bottles of water for Jozen.

They were getting ready in their apartment that they live in. Their place was small. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, the living room, and a kitchen. It isn't very big of a place but it was perfect for them since it was only Jozen and Sonny living there.

"Ready to get going, Sonny?" Jozen asked his feline friend.

"Yep," Sonny answered quickly. flying to Jozen's shoulder.

Jozen opened the door to his apartment and as soon as he opened the door up he was met with Jazzie standing there.

"Oh, hey Jazzie," Jozen said. "Good morning."

"Hey," Jazzie waved as she had her own light purple backpack around her shoulders.

"You going somewhere?" Jozen asked.

"Yeah, I picked up job," Jazzie said. "It's at a small town that's not too far from Magnolia so I don't need to board the train."

"Ah, I see," Jozen said as he and his sister started walking down the streets of the city. "So...? You're sure your okay, right?"

"I'm fine," Jazzie said. "I just need to keep busy."

"Just make sure you don't..." Jozen started but was interrupted.

"Make sure I don't work myself too hard, I know," Jazzie sighed.

"Alright," Jozen said. "I only want to make sure your okay, Jazz. Hey, you never told me before about going on a job? If I had known I would've gone on it with you. Or if you want I could tell Erza if I want to cancel her favor?"

"No, don't do that," Jazzie said. "It's fine. Besides, the way she talked about it it sounded very important."

"Yeah, it did," Jozen said. "Well, maybe after we finish it. Me, you, and Sonny here..." Jozen said smiling up at Sonny on his shoulder. "Will go on a job together. Just the three of us."

"I'd like that," Jazzie smiled happily. "I guess you should get going. Good luck with your job, brother."

"Thanks," Jozen said. "You too, sister."

"Bye, Jazzie," Sonny said from Jozen's shoulder. "Be careful on your job."

Jazzie giggled as she scratched the top of Sonny's head as the red cat purred softly. "I'm off. Bye." Jazzie gave one last smile and wave to the Jozen and Sonny as they did so as well and started making their way to the train station.

"Hey, Jozen...?" Sonny asked. "Do you think Jazzie will be okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Jozen wondered.

"Well, I'm a little worried for her," Sonny said. "That's all."

"I suppose the same can be said for me too," Jozen said. " But don't worry, Jazzie's strong and so are we, Sonny, and when the three of us are together we're at our strongest, right?" Jozen smiled.

"Right!" Sonny smiled brightly.

"Good," Jozen nodded. "Now, let's head to the station. The others might be waiting for us."

 **-O-**

 **[Train Station]**

Jozen and Sonny made it to the train station and saw Natsu and Gray arguing, of course, and also Happy and even Lucy just watching them.

"Hey! Jozen called while waving. He got Lucy's attention as she was the only one who smiled and waved back since she was actually paying attention unlike Natsu and Gray so Jozen made his way over to her.

"Lucy?" Jozen said. "What are you doing here?" He asked as Sonny hopped off Jozen's shoulder.

"Oh, Mira told me to come along and join you guys," Lucy explained.

"Really?" Jozen said. "Sounds good. I can't wait to see what kind of spirits on you since I hear you're a Celestial Wizard." Jozen said nodding to Lucy's keys hanging from her waist.

"Thanks," Lucy said with a small pat on her keys. Jozen turned to look at Natsu and Gray still bickering to each other.

"Have they been doing this the whole time?" Jozen asked Lucy.

"Mmhm," hummed Lucy in confirmation. "Ever since they got here."

"Ya know...?" Jozen said grinning. "Now that I think about it, they argue like an old married couple." Lucy laughed a bit at Jozen's small joke. She then smiled getting an idea.

"Hey, Jozen, listen to this for a sec?" Lucy said.

"Hmm?" Jozen hummed as Lucy leaned close to his ear and whispered her idea in his ear. When Lucy finished they both nodded.

"Say, is that Erza coming up from over there!" Jozen said loudly enough for Natsu and Gray only for them to quit their arguing and froze.

"Yeah, Jozen, you're right!" Lucy agreed and started waving in a random direction. "Yoohoo! Erza! Over here!" Natsu and Gray quickly changed their attitude and linked arms like they were best friends.

"Let's be nice to each other!" Gray cheerfully exclaimed.

"Aye Aye, sir!" cheered Natsu. Jozen and Lucy started laughing at the two. The both of Natsu and Gray soon realize they've been played.

"That was perfect!" Jozen said still laughing. "The look on your faces was completely priceless!"

 **"You guys tricked** **us!"** Natsu and Gray both said to them in unison.

"Maybe you guys really do get along, after all." Lucy laughed.

"C'mon, admit it," Jozen said. "You know you guys are secretly best friends," smirked Jozen. Natsu and Gray disagreed and soon went back to arguing.

"Sorry I'm late," Erza said. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Nah," Jozen shook his head. "Sonny and I just got here a few minutes ago." Lucy turned and saw Erza's numerous amounts of suitcases behind the red-head.

"Look at that luggage!?" Happy noted.

"All those belong to her!" Lucy stated shocked.

"She must've brought her whole entire closet with her!?" Sonny said. Now, that Erza was finally here, Natus and Gray started to do their same routine whenever Erza was around.

"It's time to go good buddy!" Gray said doing the linked-arm dance with Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu cheered in reply.

"One Happy is enough!" Lucy snapped.

"I really love to see the two of you getting along," Erza said with a smile as she brought her attention to Lucy. "And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday."

"My names Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail," Lucy introduced herself. "Mira asked me to come along with you guys so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you?"

"The more the merrier," Erza said. "I'm Erza. Wait you're the girl I heard about? I was told you defeated a Mercenary Gorilla using only your pinky finger. It'll be great to have a Wizard like you onboard. Thanks for your help."

"Oh no, it's my pleasure," Lucy said a bit startled due to Erza's exaggerating.

"Hey, Erza," Natsu called looking at Erza. "I'll come with you but only under one condition."

"Shut up!" Gray snapped seeming like he was trying to stop Natsu from getting killed.

"Oh?" Erza said with an interest. "Well then, let's hear it?"

"I wanna rematch when we get back from Fairy Tail," Natsu requested.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked shockingly. "You got some kind of death wish!?"

"Natsu, are you sure you wanna go through with fighting Erza again?" Jozen asked sweat-dropping.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time," Natsu declared. "This time, it'll be different. Cause I'm gonna beat you."

"Yes, I can tell you've improved," Erza noted smiling. "As to whether or not you can beat me, I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge."

"OH, YEAH!" Natsu screamed as blazed with flames. "I'M FIRED UP!"

 **-O-**

 **[On the train]**

On the train, Natsu and Jozen were both looking very sick-looking. Despite Jozen being sick Sonny say on his lap.

"I swear your totally pathetic, Natsu," Gray said looking out the window. "One minute your picking a fight and next, you're like this."

"I... really hat... trains..." Jozen mumbled holding his stomach. He inwardly hoping the train would stop moving for just a second.

"It's gotta be tough on you two getting from place to place," Lucy said.

"You... have... no... idea..." said Jozen.

"If you haven't realized it's a Dragon-Slayer thing," Sonny said to Lucy.

"How do they get it?" Lucy asked.

"M-Motion Sickness is a side effect of having a Dragon-Slayer magic," Jozen explained sickly.

"They'll be fine," Erza said. "Natsu, come here and sit with me."

"Aye," said Natsu getting up and switching seats with Lucy and sat between Jozen and Erza. Erza out-of-nowhere punched Natsu straight in the stomach completely knocking the Fire Dragon-Slayer out cold.

"That should make the trip a little easier on him," Erza said and then turned to Jozen while smiling. "Jozen, would you like me to do the same thing for you. It should help?"

"Oh uh... no, it's okay," Jozen said sweat-dropping. "I'll just tough it out over here."

"Suit yourself," Erza said taking his word for it.

"Erza..." Gray said bringing all attention onto him "I think it's about time you started filling us on what kind of mission we're going on here?"

"Yeah," Jozen interjected looking more interested than sick. "There has to be a reason why you asked the three of us specifically for this mission?"

"Of course," Erza nodded. "I have reason to believe that the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly, but it has to do with a magic item called "Lullaby"."

 **"Lullaby?"** Gray and Happy said in unison.

"Wait?" Lucy said. "That thing from before?"

"I see," said Erza. "So, you've run into the Eisenwald Guild before?"

"Well, I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald," Gray said. "But they did mention Lullaby."

"It sounds like they were members who dropped out a Guild and gone into hiding?" Erza wondered. "Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming."

"So, hold on," Jozen said. "This is the first time I've heard of Lullaby before but it's so bad that it even scares Dark Wizards?"

"I'm only hypothesizing," Erza answered. "But whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must've been from Eisenwald. It's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out."

"What do you think they're gonna try?" Lucy asked.

"Let me start at the beginning..." Erza started. "Just the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas that I knew was a gathering spot for local Wizards."

Erza recalled the story about what she heard on Lullaby. And that one of the members of Eisenwald said he'd be back with it in three days.

"Lullaby?" wondered Lucy. "That's like a song you use to sing to kids to sleep."

"Yes," Erza agreed. "And the fact that it'd been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic."

"You sure the guys you saw at the pub are with Eisenwald?" Gray asked.

"Yeah," Erza said. "I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the Ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests. Which is why he's earned the name 'Erigor The Reaper'."

"He kills for money!?" Lucy said sounding scared.

"That's what assassinations are basically," Jozen noted.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rule," Erza explained. "As a result, they were kicked out of their Wizard league six years ago but that didn't stop them. They disobeyed orders and remain active to this day."

"Okay," Lucy said looking frightened. She was sweating so much she was making a puddle where she was sitting. "I should be heading back home now."

"Lucy is slimy all of a sudden," Happy noted.

"It looks unhealthy and kinda gross," Sonny said.

"It's sweat!" Lucy argued. Erza out of anger to herself hits Natsu's head in her lap.

"How could I have been so careless," Erza said in anger. "I could've recognized Erigor's name that day! I could've pulverized them! I could've forced them to reveal their scheme to me!"

"She's scary!" Lucy squealed with fear.

"So, if I got this..." Gray said. "Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and you wanna stop 'em because after what you've overheard. You're sure it's gonna be something bad."

"That's correct," Erza said. "And I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself. That's why I asked you, Jozen, and Natsu for your help." Erza's expression turned serious. "We're storming the Eisenwald Guild."

"Sounds like fun to me," Gray smirked.

"Aye!" Happy called out.

"Mmhm!" Happy nodded smiling.

"I'm up for it," Jozen said while sickly doing a thumbs up. "I also want off this stupid train."

"I shouldn't have come along," Lucy said sweating with Plue sitting in her lap. The both of them shaking.

"Eww! Your super-slimy!" Happy said to Lucy.

"I told you it's sweat!" Lucy argued again.

 **-O-**

The train stopped and at this time Lucy went to go buy food for the rest of the ride. Jozen politely declined the food due to his motion sickness but Erza told him to eat as she told him 'he'll need to keep up his strength' so, despite his condition, he ate. They all ate sandwiches, Sonny and Happy ate their own separate tuna's and Plue, Lucy's Spirit, was sitting in Lucy's lap was eating a carrot.

"If you don't mind...?" Lucy asked Erza. "What kind of magic do you practice, Erza?"

"That's a good question," Erza answered.

"Erza's magic is really pretty," Happy said ecstatically. "She makes her enemies bleed a lot."

"You should see it," Sonny agreed. "It's pretty great!"

"I don't know if I call that pretty," Lucy frowned.

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine," Erza said sticking her fork in her strawberry cake.

"Oh, like this," Gray said as he placed the bottom of his fist in his palm and formed the Fairy Tail mark made of ice much to Lucy's delight. "I use ice magic."

"Now, I understand why you and Natsu don't get along," Lucy realized. "He's fire and your ice. Talk about not mixing very well."

"I never thought of that," Erza said.

"Nah, I just hate his guts," said Gray. Lucy looked over at Jozen.

"Jozen, your a Dragon-Slayer like Natsu," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Jozen nodded.

"So, both of you use the same magic but different elements," Lucy figured.

"Yep," Jozen nodded again. "Natsu and I fight differently too. Natsu is more about brute force while I'm more composed when I fight."

"You also act normal compared to him," Gray added. "Even though both of you look like your getting ready to puke your guts out whenever you step on a train."

"It's not my fault I get sick!" Jozen snapped. "It's this stupid contraption called a train!" Jozen sighed shaking his head and turned back to Lucy. "In short, Lucy, not every Dragon-Slayer acts or fights like how Natsu does."

"Oh, I see," Lucy answered.

"Composed?" Sonny said looking up at Jozen. "Our last job you destroyed half a town."

"Shut up, Sonny," Jozen said. "Stop reminding me."

 **-O-**

 **[Onibas Station]**

When they arrived at Onibas finally. Jozen was literally the first one off the train and fell to his knees in joy.

"Land!" Jozen said in happiness. "Finally off that deathtrap they call a train!" He stood up and clenched his fist. "Alright! Jozen Waterlance is ready for action!"

"I really don't get it with you or Natsu, Jozen?" Gray asked stepping off the train. "One second you guys are full of energy and when you get on a train you act like your gonna fall down and die?"

"Once again, it's a Dragon-Slayer thing," Jozen shrugged his shoulders. "You wouldn't really understand, Gray."

"Yeah, whatever," Gray said. The six got off the train and began walking through the station carrying their bags, Erza pulling along her large assortment of luggage.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asked the red-head.

"I have no idea," Erza said unsurely. "That's what we're here to find out."

"Don't worry, I can easily track them down with my Dragon-Slayer senses," Jozen said his hands behind his head. "When we find them we'll stop Eisenwald either way, right Erza?"

"Exactly," Erza agreed.

I'm still thinking maybe I should just go home," Lucy said sounding scared.

"Wait a minute?" Sonny said. "We're one short." Sonny noticed that there was only six of the group but they missing one person. That one being their other Dragon-Slayer.

"There he goes," said Happy as he began waving off to the train.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him," Erza said regretfully. "I am such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation! This is all my fault! I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance!"

"That's a little much," Lucy said worriedly.

"Um, maybe we should try asking if they could stop the train?" Sonny suggested.

"Great idea, Sonny!" Erza said grabbing Sonny and slamming his head against her breastplate, hugging him there with the little red cat grunting in pain. "I should've thought of that first."

"Ow!" Sonny grunted. "No big deal."

Erza pulled the emergency lever and brought the train to a sudden stop.

"What are you doing, lady?" the station worker asked. "You can't pull the emergency lever without permission."

"It's for our comrade," Erza explained to the worker. "Please understand."

"Are you kidding me!?" the station worker said in an unbelieving tone.

"Now, I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel!" Erza ordered.

"Do I look like a bell-hop!?"

"I'm starting to realize that all the Fairy Tail wizards are a little insane," Lucy frowned.

"Well, not all of us," Gray said as he was now in his underwear.

"Dude, you're in your underwear," Jozen frowned.

"Oh yeah, where are your clothes!?" Lucy screamed at Gray.

 **-O-**

In order to catch up to the train, the six were now all riding in a Magic Mobile with Erza driving, Gray was on the roof, and Jozen, Lucy, Sonny, and Happy were sitting in the care with Jozen going through his motion sickness once again.

"Dammit, I really hate Magic Mobiles too..." Jozen groaned sickly.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled and as if on command, Natsu jumped out of the window of the train. As he appeared he smacked right into Gray and the two went tumbling to the ground. Erza stopped the Magic Mobile, the vehicle spinning to a stop. Jozen fell out of his seat and out of the door on his face.

"Oww..." Jozen groaned weakly.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Super," Jozen said giving a thumbs up.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Aye," Natsu said as he and everyone in their group gathered.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray growled.

"Shut up, ya icy freak!" Natsu snapped. "How come you guys left me on the train!"

"I'm just glad you weren't badly injured," Erza said. "I apologize, Natsu." Erza rammed Natsu's head into her armor.

"I-It's okay," Natsu said. "I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"I think it's the dude that dragged away the guys who were gonna eat Happy," Natsu said. "Said he was with Eisenwald." Erza suddenly slapped Natsu right across the face.

"You fool!" scolded Erza. "That is exactly who we're chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away!"

"This is the first I heard about it," Natsu said cluelessly.

"I explained everything on the train!" Erza snapped. "You should listen when people talk to you!"

"She already forgot she knocked him out, didn't she?" Lucy asked sweat-dropping. "This woman is unbelievable."

"Yep," Jozen, Sonny, and Gray chorused together.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy announced. Erza got on the Magic Mobile and started getting it ready.

"So he was on the same train that we were on," Erza deduced. "Let's find him!"

"So, what's this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu.

"He didn't look like somebody from a Dark Guild," Natsu said.

"That's what people from Dark Guilds can do," Jozen added. "They can hide in plain sight and can look like any person."

"He did have this strange flute thing," Natsu said. "It looked like a skull except it had three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy asked seeming interested.

"That's creepy," Gray said.

"Sure does sound creepy," Jozen said folding his arms.

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Do you perhaps know something about that three-eyed skull?" Sonny wondered.

"I've heard about that flute before," Lucy said. "Lullaby, the cursed song. It's death magic."

"A cursed song?" Gray said.

"So, it's an incantation," Jozen chimed in.

"I've only ever read about them in a book before but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards," Lucy explained.

"That's right," Erza said. "They are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on."

"Well, if I'm right..." Lucy went on. "Lullaby is even worse."

 **-O-**

The now seven decided to get a move on and boarded the Magic Mobile with Erza speeding in a hurry and Gray hanging from the top.

"Hey, slow down, Erza!" Gray yelled. "You're using up too much of your power driving this thing!"

"I have no choice but to press onward!" Erza yelled back. "We're out of time! If Erigor gets his hands on the death magic, trust me. lives will be lost!"

 _"Curse them!"_ Erza thought helplessly. _"What is it they hope to accomplish! This is madness!"_

* * *

 **Okay, now, I will be using my other story for reference. Something I should mention is that after the Lullaby Arc, we're gonna have an original job. Original jobs are so we can keep the story fresh and bit more original.**

 **Now, then, I'm going to answer some reviews so let's get to...**

 **ethan0bastian: I got some changes for this story. One of the few changes is that I'm also going to actually do Galuna Island(which wasn't even in the original story at all)**

 **diazr9999: Thank you. Jozen x Cana x Juvia, huh? Trust me, when I got your review I've been thinking about it. Initially, the pairing for this story is just Jozen x Juvia. I could do it but you should know that Juvia and Cana become friends during the Battle of Fairy Tail arc so it might be tricky.**

 **Hawkeye: Yo, Hawkeye. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Believe it or not, that episode where team Natsu perform a play was going to be in the original story but there is a chance I might do now for this one. Thank you very much.**

 **Guest: I don't about doing a Bleach story. I'm not too familiar with since I only watched like up to episode 4.**

 **johannvanguard: Glad you like Jozen, Sonny, and Jazzie so far. I know that Natsu is the Dragon-Slayer in the beginning but I thought it wouldn't hurt if there were two. Jazzie has the same magic she had in the last story.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: Happy you liked the idea of introducing Jazzie early. Yeah, Jozen joins in the Guild's antics in Fairy Tail. Oh, I already have the origin's for them. Just you wait. XD**

 **Alright, that's it for this one chapter. It probably isn't much. We're gonna finish Lullaby and then go right into an original job. Now, update. Next, I'm going get to work on the chapter for the Snow Hero(My My Hero Academia story)**

 **That's gonna be all, folks!**

 **I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Later!**


	3. Dark Guild In The Station

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **It's owned by Hiro Mashima**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: The Slayer of Water Pt.3**

* * *

Erza and the rest of the group were on a hill over-looking Kunugi station and hearing the townspeople complain about a Dark Guild that arrived and took over the train.

"I can understand cars and boats but why'd they want to hijack a train?" Lucy wondered.

"It doesn't seem like it'd be a very good choice for getaway's since it can only follow the tracks it's on," Happy noted.

"Yes, that's true," Erza agreed. "But they are quite fast,"

"Then I guess it's up to us to find out where those Eisenwald guys are going and in such a big hurry and why?" Gray added but only wearing in his underwear.

"You're naked, Gray!" Lucy yelled at the Ice Mage since he was only in his skivvies.

"Am I...?" Gray said not even phased at the fact he's only in his boxers. On the Magic Mobile, Natsu was on the seat past out, Jozen was not because he's fine as long as the vehicle he's in isn't moving.

"You guys see that?" Jozen pointed. "The military is there. So, there could be a chance they could catch them."

"I hope that's the case," Erza said as she began to drive the Magic Mobile and immediately started speeding through the town.

"Stop, Erza!" Gray demanded from on top of the Magic Mobile. "You're going way too fast! You're gonna overload the SE plug!"

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played!" Erza said frantically. "I can't slow down! We have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!"

"But at this rate, you're gonna use up all your Magic before we even start fighting!" Gray argued again.

"Well, then I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat," Erza smirked. "Besides, I got you, Natsu, and Jozen as back up!" Inside the car of the Magic Mobile, Natsu and Jozen are suffering from their Dragon-Slayer motion sickness as Lucy, Happy, and Sonny sat on the seats.

"What's that up ahead!?" Erza wondered seeing a crowd of townspeople around Oshibana station. Erza halted the Mobile and the 7 made their way to the crowd with Lucy carrying Natsu. As soon as the Mobile stopped Jozen was okay, he just had to shake off the dizziness.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Erza asked a male station worker.

"Why would I tell you, lady?" the worker said. Erza then punched the man straight in the face and knocking him out cold. She went to another and asked the same thing. He didn't answer either so she head-butted him and went to another worker and repeated the same action.

"Seems like her questioning method's a little counterproductive?" Lucy frowned sweat-dropping.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done," Gray said once again in his underwear.

"Where are your clothes?" Lucy asked him.

"The Eisenwald Guild's inside!" Erza said standing over the three station workers who were passed out on the ground. "Let's go!"

 **"Right!"** Jozen and Gray said in unison.

"So I gotta drag this one around?" Lucy said since she was the one carrying Natsu.

"Sorry," Natsu grumbled his apology. They all ran into the Oshibana Station with the two cat's flying with their wings.

"Small army units stormed in earlier!" Erza said. "But they've yet to return! I've guessed they've been caught in a battle with the Eisenwald forces!" In front of the group, they saw the army units who were easily outmatched by Eisenwald.

"It's like they never stood a chance," Sonny noticed.

"They were up against an entire guild of Wizard's," Erza informed. "A small contingent like this would never stand against such a powerful group." They finally made it to a room within the station and up ahead of them someone boomed in laughter.

"Welcome!" a voice called to the young wizards. "Step into our parlor Fairy Tail 'Fly's'!" Inside the station were men who were apart of the Eisenwald Guild looking at the small group of Fairy Tail wizards.

"Woah! There's so many of them!" Lucy said frightened.

"You fiend!" Erza shouted. "I take it your Erigor!"

Erigor is a tall, lean-built but muscular man with spiky silver hair, his eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a tattoo below it, and his torso is tattooed as well in spiraling forms from his shoulders, pectorals, and back. He was bare-chested so his only clothing was a long skirt and below was a second cloth tied like a belt, he wore a black scarf wrapped around his neck and sandals on his feet and bandages wrapped around his forearms. He smirked and laughed evilly.

"C'mon Natsu, we need your help!" Lucy said shaking Natsu.

"Good luck!" Happy remarked. "Between riding a train, Magic Mobile and your shaking it's a Motion Sickness triple combo."

"I'm not a vehicle!" Lucy yelled dropping Natsu.

"Hey, it's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor!" a man with black hair tied in a ponytail called to Natsu. "Get up!"

"I know that voice," Natsu said on the floor.

"We're not threatened by any of you!" Erza shouted. "Tell me what your planning to do with Lullaby!"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?" Erigor asked smirking and then jumped into the air as if he were flying. "What do all Train Station's have?"

"He flew!?" Lucy said wide-eyed.

"Wind Magic," Jozen said eyes narrowed.

"Aye," said Happy nodding.

"You plan to broadcast Lullaby's song?" Erza asked.

"Thousands of nosy on-lookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action," Erigor said. "Who knows? If I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?" Erza inquired her eyes full of anger.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear," Erigor explained. "Who will remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who had their rights stripped away! They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice, therefore, the Reaper has come to punish them!"

"But killing them isn't gonna help you get your rights back!" Lucy shouted. "It's only gonna make it worse! That's the whole reason why you were kicked out the wizard league in the first place!"

"At this point, we've given up trying to regain our rights," Erigor answered. "We want power! Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!"

"You guys are completely insane!" snapped Lucy.

"We are all in a new age of darkness!" Kage said. "Of course by the time it gets here you 'Fly's' will be gone!" Kage blasted shadows directly at Lucy but before they could even get to her, Natsu woke up and knocked them back using his fire.

"You again?" Kage said.

"Eisenwald dude!" Natsu grinned. "I knew I'd recognize that voice!"

"You're back!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Natsu," Jozen grinned.

"Oh well, looks like we got ourselves a party here, huh?" Natsu smirked.

"No, Natsu," Lucy said. "These are the guys we have to fight!"

"Like I said 'it's a party'," Natsu said punching his fist into his palm.

 _"The Fairy Tail 'Fly's'_ _flew right into my trap,"_ Erigor thought confidently. _"Everything is going exactly as planned. But I will not rest until they heard Lullaby's melody of death then we'll finally have revenge against those who wronged us."_

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer!" Lucy declared pointing one of her fingers. "You'd better be ready!"

"I leave them to you!" Erigor yelled at his minions, floating in the air. "Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" Erigor then vanished into thin air.

 **"He disappeared!"** Lucy, Sonny, Happy shouted in unison.

"Natsu, Gray, Jozen..." Erza called the trio of boys. "Go! I need you to stop him! If the three of you work together not even Erigor The Reaper can defeat you! I'm leaving him in your hands!"

"You got it, Erza!" Jozen said and then looked over at Gray and Natsu staring daggers at each other. Jozen frowned as he stared at them with a sweat-drop.

 _"We probably could take him all at once but the hard thing about it would be those two,"_ Jozen thought worriedly.

"What did I say!?" Erza yelled at Natsu and Gray.

 **"AYE!"** they both shouted in unison and ran off with Jozen following after them.

"We'll head on after Erigor, Erza!" Jozen said. "Sonny, stay here with them, got it?"

"Right!" Sonny nodded.

"All of you stay safe," Erza told Jozen. Jozen answered with a nod and ran after the two rivals. As Jozen followed Natsu and Gray they made it to a place with only two ways left or right.

"Both of you take the middle path and I'll go left!" Jozen suggested. "The guy could be anywhere so it's best if we split up!"

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you and Gray went together?" Natsu suggested. "Since he has ice magic and you got water."

"Or maybe you two should go together," Gray suggested after. "Two Dragon-Slayer's can make quick work of him and I don't wanna be with this idiot." Gray kept his glare on Natsu.

"Same here," Natsu said folding his arms.

"Look, there are only two ways," Jozen said. "There's a chance we may not even find the guy here, but we may find him if we split up. If I find him, I'll lead him to you guys so we can take him out together. So see you guys later!"

With that, Jozen left the two much to their protests since they didn't want to be left alone with each other. Jozen believed if Natsu and Gray teamed up they'd be unstoppable. As Jozen ran around the station he thought of something as he ran.

 _"If Erigor plans on broadcasting Lullaby here, doesn't he?"_ thought Jozen. _"If I find the room where their gonna broadcast, I can stop it. If I didn't, then either Natsu or Gray will have to find it."_

Jozen found a door so stopped running to open it. As he walked inside all he saw was a table and a few chairs and it seemed like they were in the middle of playing a game of poker. Jozen leaned to look over the cards.

"Hmm?" he hummed. "Someone had a full house?" From behind him, Jozen heard a noise with the help of his Dragon-Slayer hearing. And he smelled a scent of someone who likes to wear some type of cologne that had a strange scent.

 **"Shadow Whip!"**

A long black rope made of magic energy shot toward Jozen. The Water Dragon-Slayer dodged just in time, cart-wheeling to the side onto his feet. He then looked and saw where the attack came from. Out of the shadows came a tall, thin man with a bowl cut hairstyle and a chin-beard. He wore a grey jumpsuit and a black jacket and black shoes and had wraps on his hands.

"My name is Yazu of the Eisenwald Guild, a follower of Erigor," he said bowing his head slightly. He immediately recognized who Jozen was. "Ah, I've heard about you. You're Jozen Waterlance, also known as the 'Water Viper'. Nice to finally meet you."

"Uh, thanks..." Jozen said rubbing the back of his head and wondering why the guy is being so nice. "Anyway, let's skip the formalities, pal! Are you guys going to broadcast Lullaby here? Is that what you chumps are trying to do!?"

"Truth be told, our plan is not to do it here," Yazu smirked. "We were thinking more like, oh I don't know? Maybe the city of Clover!" he said as his smirk turned into a sick grin.

"Clover!?" Jozen said as he remembered. "That's where the Guild Masters are gonna be meeting! We're not gonna let that happen! Those Guild Master's are the closest thing some of us have to parents!" Jozen growled with gritted teeth baring his fangs.

 _"Gramps..."_ he thought worriedly.

"Enough of this mindless talk," Yazu said impatiently. "I"ll make sure to kill you, 'Water Viper'. However, even if you manage to defeat me in our fight, you won't escape. Erigor has blocked off the entire station with a wind barrier."

"What!?" Jozen exclaimed. So now he, Erza, Natsu and the others are trapped in the station without any hope of getting out and saving the Guild Masters.

"Let us begin!" Yazu raised his arms as Shadow's started to materialize from his palms as he aimed them at Jozen. **"Shadow Spears!"** Yazu fired a wave of dark spears at the Water-Dragon Slayer. Jozen rolled out of the way from the incoming attack as the spears ended up destroying the table. Jozen rolled across the ground and was now in a crouching position. Jozen stood up tall and placed goggles over his eyes and aimed his fingers.

 **"Water-Dragon: Rapid Shot!"** Jozen fired multiple pellet-like bullets of water with both fingers. Yazu placed his palms flat on the ground.

 **"Shadow Wall!"** He brought up a dark wall that completely covered and protected him from Jozen's own attack impacting against it. Jozen dashed his way up to the wall as water enveloped his fist.

 **"Water-Dragon: Stone Fist!"** Jozen completely obliterated the wall with only one punch. However, Yazu wasn't behind the wall anymore.

"What the...?" Jozen wondered looking around. "Where the hell did he go?" From behind Jozen, Yazu actually started to protrude from under the ground from a dark circle made with his shadow magic. He pointed all of his fingers at Jozen.

 **"Shadow Points!"** From his fingertips, he fired eight shadows with sharpened tips from each finger at Jozen. Jozen quickly turned around, he moved quickly to dodge an incoming attack. He managed to evade seven of the sharpened shadows except for one that cut Jozen in his side. The young Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth in pain. He jumped back clutching his wound, it wasn't that bad but it still stung a little.

"It's such a shame for all of you, but a win for Eisenwald," Yazu smirked pleasantly. "Since Erigor is going to broadcast Lullaby to all those wrinkly, old Guild Master's and that includes Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov."

Jozen, who was clutching his wound immediately froze. He stopped clutching his wound as if it didn't hurt anymore. He stood up tall, his fist clenched tightly. He brought up a hand to his goggles.

"We're not gonna let that happen," Jozen said in a low, angered tone. He moved his goggles off his eyes as they were now hanging off his neck. His grey pupils have now taken the form of slits as he glared right at Yazu.

"Ho-oh, I see!" Yazu chuckled. "That's why they call you 'Water Viper' Jozen. Your eyes turn to into slits similar to a Dragon when you're angry enough, am I correct? Looks like I touched a nerve when I brought up that worthless, old geezer you call a Guild Master."

At this point, Jozen has had enough of this idiot insulting his Guild Master. Jozen placed the back of his wrists together.

 **"Water-Dragon: Water Bursts!"** Jozen fired multiple large blasts of water toward Yazu. They looked like giant drops, Yazu dodged the blasts but looks like he was struggling to evade them. He gets hit by one of them which knocked him back causing him to skid back a little. Jozen sprinted and ran at Yazu and threw a punch at him. Jozen sent a barrage of punches at the Eisenwald member who dodged to the best of his ability. Jozen landed a punch to Yazu's stomach making him hack spit. Jozen then followed up with an uppercut from straight under Yazu's chin. The attack made Yazu stumble on his feet and wipe the spit from his chin.

"Enough of this!" Yazu spat. "Sha...!" He got ready to attack with his Shadow Points again but Jozen with a quick movement he grasped Yazu by the wrist tightly. "Ahh!" Yazu screamed painfully. "Let go of my arm!"

"If you insist," Jozen replied coolly. **"Water-Dragon: Stone Fist!"** Jozen's watery fist connected with Yazu's face, punching him square in the nose.

"GAH!" yelled Yazu as he crashed into the wall behind him. He tried to shake off the dizziness from the force of Jozen's attack. Jozen ran at him with water enveloping his right foot and raised it up like a karate stance to Yazu.

 **"Water-Dragon: Crush Kick!"** the bottom of Jozen's watery boot impacted with Yazu's face. Yazu let out a short yell as the attack smashed him into the wall with him now stuck in it. He was completely knocked out with his eyes rolled back into his head.

Jozen placed his foot back on the ground and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out to relax. As he opened his eyes, they turned back into his original, regular grey color. He started walking off until he stopped halfway and looked at Yazu. His body pushed into the wall, his nose broken and his face wet from Jozen's attack.

"As I said, those 'old geezers' you talked about are like parents to us," Jozen said as he began to walk out the room. "You and your cronies are not gonna touch them or Gramps. I just showed you what happens when you mess with me, a member of Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **Alright, that's another chapter down. There's probably not much change from my original story but I really do have new ideas down the line. Next time we'll finish up the Lullaby Arc with the fight with Lullaby down at the city of Clover.**

 **Reviews...**

 **Joannvanguard: Hope you liked the attacks I showed off for Jozen. With his attacks, I want them to be different than Natsu's own attacks even though some of them will be similar to his.**

 **ethan0bastian: Hope you liked it. I actually do really want to incorporate the two hero's movie in The Snow Hero. So, yeah. You better believe it that I'm gonna add it into that story.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: Jazzie will have her time to shine, you can count on that. Those were just a few of Jozen's attacks. Just you wait, he's got more appearing down the line.**

 **Hawkeye: Yeah, I do have an idea for Jozen having an original arc. Now, Jozen getting dragon wings enabling him to fly? That's something I never even thought of or even crossed my mind. It could happen. A possibility. Thanks, Hawkeye.**

 **Guest: Okay, now that would be funny. Juvia saying that she wants Jozen to taste her body since that seems like something she would say XD.**

 **Bobby Jenkins: Yeah, I'm gonna update that story. I'm just trying to work on my other ones. Never really thought of an OC x Cassie Cage story. Would be interesting, I suppose.**

 **Big BadJ: Glad you like it, dude. Haven't had time to check out your story but I will now. I'll be sure to tell you how I like it.**

 **Well, now that that's taken care of. I want to give some updates of what's going on story wise. Still deciding what's gonna happen to my One Piece story. Whether I'm going to rewrite or not. Been thinking of giving it one more chance until I decide to start it over.**

 **I've begun making my first chapter of my Black Clover story that I am calling "Black Clover: Beneath The Surface". Been thinking of bringing back my Persona 5 story that's been down and under for a while. My problem is who to pair my OC with and I can't even decide that but I'll get down to that eventually.**

 **Anyway, that's all I got for now everyone.**

 **See you guys next time.**

 **Later!**


	4. Strongest Team vs Lullaby

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **It is owned by Hiro Mashima**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **Enjoy! This is going to wrap-up the Lullaby Arc.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: The Slayer of Water Pt.4**

* * *

Jozen, after his fight with Yazu, dashed out of the room. Jozen had to inform the Erza and the others about Eisenwald's plan on the Guild Masters. He knew that had to hurry or else the masters would all perish from Lullaby.

 _'Okay, I gotta find either Natsu or Gray, cause for all we know it could too late.'_ Jozen thought.

While he made his dash through the station, in his nose he caught the scent of mint and some type of cologne. Being a Dragon-Slayer, his sense of smell was much more powerful than a regular human so he was able to pick up scents easily. Luckily, the scent he was picking up right now was an ally.

 _'I know that scent,'_ Jozen realized. _'It's gray!'_

True enough, up ahead of him was Gray who was also running through the station and seemingly in a hurry much like himself. Jozen picked up the pace so he could match Gray's running speed.

"Hey, Gray!" Jozen yelled. "Wait up!"

"Jozen?" Gray uttered as he turned his head to see Jozen coming up beside him. "What have you been up to?"

"I just took down one of the Eisenwald wizards," Jozen declared and then rose an eyebrow. "Wait a second? Where's Natsu? Didn't you guys go together after Erigor?"

"Shortly after you left I told Natsu to go after Erigor," Gray informed. "After that, I also had a run-in with an Eisenwald wizard. Told me about their plan to attack Guild Masters."

"So, you were also informed about their plan to play Lullaby to the Guild Masters?" Jozen asked.

"You know about that too, huh?" Gray remarked.

"We don't have a lot of time," Jozen mentioned speeding up his running. "We need to hurry and tell Erza."

"That's what I was thinking," Gray agreed. Jozen and Gray ran their way back to where they and Natsu left Erza and the others. Once they made it in there, they saw Erza, who had defeated all the Eisenwald guild members and was currently interrogating one of them.

"Erza!" Jozen called catching Erza's attention.

"Gray, Jozen!?" Erza called turning her head in their direction. "What're you two doing here?! I thought you both were with Natsu!"

"We decided to split up!" Gray said. "Never mind that now!"

"You need to listen to this Erza!" Jozen exclaimed. "Eisenwald was never going to broadcast Lullaby here! They're going to do it at Clover!"

"What?" Erza mouthed in worry and confusion.

"Erigor's planning to use Lullaby to kill the Guild Masters!" Gray explained. Erza who was now even more in shock and even dropped the wizard she was interrogating.

"There's a problem!" Erza stated. "The station is being blocked by a wind barrier!"

"Yeah, I know," Gray replied. "I saw it earlier."

"Damn, I didn't notice that," Jozen commented as he dropped off the upper level, landing on his feet with Gray following after him as they approached Erza. "With that around the station, we can't just waltz right out of here."

"Jozen's right," Gray concurred. "If you try to break through that thing, it'll make mincemeat outta ya."

"I've already tried that," Erza mentioned as she held her arm which had a bruise on it.

"Woah, is your arm okay?" Gray wondered with concern.

"That's not important," Erza affirmed. "What is, is getting out of here. We must stop Erigor before he reaches the Guild Masters. Wait a minute?" Erza realized. "I remembered them talking about someone named Kage back at the pub." Erza stared at Jozen and Gray. "We have to find that man, you two. He was the one who broke Lullaby's seal."

"A dispeller, huh?" Gray said. "A seal-breaking wizard. He can take down the wind barrier!"

"That's what I'm hoping." Erza expressed. At this point, the three Fairy Tail wizards were desperate. They needed to find Kage since he was their only chance of possibly dispelling the barrier and saving the Guild Masters.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Jozen expressed. "Let's find this guy!"

"Alright, let's start searching!" Erza said and the three of them dashed off together to search for Kage through the station.

 **-X-**

 **[Meanwhile]**

Lucy, followed by Happy and Sonny were sent to find the obese Eisenwald member by the name of Karacka and were having no luck whatsoever in finding him.

"This is useless," Lucy groaned. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Aye," Happy said in agreement.

"Yep," Sonny said.

"What do you say we just head back to where Erza is?" Lucy suggested.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Sonny and Happy screamed together.

"What's with the crazy reaction?" Lucy asked the duo of cats.

"Erza gave you an order to go after the fat man," Happy declared body shaking.

"And you never disobey an order Erza gave you," Sonny remarked quickly shaking his head.

"So you have to do what she says, Lucy." Happy noted. "Ignoring an order from Erza is never a good idea, she's gonna be super angry with you and I have to watch her punish you! It may scar me for life!"

"What kind of punishment are we talking about here!?" Lucy exclaimed freaking out. "Hey, I was just kidding I would never give up on a mission like that." Happy smiled up at Lucy with a mischievous expression.

"The thought of an Erza smackdown scare of sense into you?" Happy asked.

"Shut up, stupid cat!?" Lucy yelled.

"That's enough, you guys," Sonny insisted, trying to get both Happy and Lucy to focus. "We need to find that Eisenwald member. Even though, we're having trouble even spotting him."

"Yeah, you're telling me..." Lucy grumbled folding her arms.

 _ **-X-**_

Erza, Jozen, and Gray managed to spot Natsu. Natsu was also with Kage who the three were looking for. Natsu seemed tense like they were just in a fight that Natsu seemingly won.

"Natsu!" yelled Erza. "Do not harm him! We need him alive!"

"Way to go, ya fire freak!" Gray called.

"He doesn't look like Natsu beat him too bad," Jozen stated.

Erza reequipped a sword in her hand, the action frightened Natsu, causing him to scream as he believed she was going after him but she was actually going after Kage but only stabbing the wall behind him to intimidate him.

"You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint!" Erza ordered Kage who was crying actual tears.

"Just do it, man!" Natsu warned him. "This chick's a real monster!"

"Shut up, Natsu!" Gray said.

"He kinda has a point, though," Jozen commented. "Erza's scary." Jozen was in no way afraid of Erza, but he knew to not get into the red-headed woman's way since she gave off that kind of air to avoid her whenever she's pissed off.

"Understood...?" Erza commanded Kage.

"Fine," Kage agreed. "I'll dispel it." It happened so fast, the quartet of Fairy Tail Wizards never saw it coming. Kage groaned out in pain as a hand was shoved right through his body and fell on the ground unconscious.

"Kage!" Erza yelled at Kage, trying to get him to stay awake but to no avail.

"No!" Gray shouted. "He was our only way outta here!"

"He's not dead, is he?" Jozen wondered. "We should at least check if the guy is still alive!"

"Kage, don't you dare die on us!" Erza declared holding Kage by his shirt. "We need your help! Do you hear me!?"

"I think we're losing him, Erza!?" Grey conveyed.

"Great!" Jozen muttered gritting his teeth. "Without him, we're trapped inside the station!"

"You're the only one of us who is able to dispel the wind barrier!" Erza pleaded still trying to shake Kage awake. "Just hang on!"

Natsu glared toward the wall, seeing Karacka only staring at them through the wall. "How could you do that to one of your friends!?" Natsu clenched his fist, glaring at the obese Eisenwald Wizard. "He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!" Out of fear, Karacka disappeared through the wall.

"He disappeared through the wall," Jozen mentioned glaring at the wall where Karacka disappeared.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs and punched Karacka through the wall, knocking him out. "Is that how dark guild members treat each other!" Erza was still yelling at Kage, who was still not responding to her.

"Please, Kage just stay with us!?" Erza kept pleading to him.

"Erza, he's unconscious!" Jozen affirmed. "He can't hear you."

"We can't let him die!" Erza noted. "He's our only way out of here!" Erza kept shaking Kage, but it wasn't doing any good.

"But there's no way he can use magic in this condition," Gray expressed sweat-dropping

"If I force him to, he will!" Erza stated as she was wasn't giving and continued to shake Kage. Lucy, Happy, and Sonny finally made it to where the other four were. The first thing they see was Erza violently shaking Kage.

"Bad timing, huh?" Lucy remarked worriedly.

"Aye," Happy nodded.

 _ **-X-**_

"What!?" Lucy worriedly said. "Erigor wants to use Lullaby on the Guild Masters!"

"We have to stop him!" Natsu avowed.

"That's easier said than done!" Erza claimed. "Erigor cut off our only means of reaching Clover and is headed by air!"

"I'm pretty sure we can catch up to him on the Magic Mobile," Gray suggested an idea.

"I'm sure we can..." Jozen seemed to agree even though the idea seemed impossible. "But we're trapped and there's no way we're going to be able to get past the barrier."

"How're we gonna do that?" Lucy wondered. Natsu, with fire covering both of his fist, tried to punch the barrier but was quickly knocked back from it.

"See?" Gray pointed. "That's what happens if you try and bust through." Erza continued to try and wake up Kage. But Natsu, being the stubborn person he was, kept trying to break through the wind barrier but kept getting blasted away.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"Cut it out, you idiot!" Gray claimed. "Obviously, brute force isn't gonna do you any good." Natsu ignored him and kept trying to bust the barrier. Lucy suddenly grabbed Natsu and held him from behind, her arms around him.

"Just stop it," Lucy whispered to try and calm him down. Natsu turned around to stare at Lucy with wide-eyes and stared at her like he remembered something.

"What?" Lucy asked. "What's the matter?"

"We can use your spirits!" Natsu excitedly said as he burst from the blonde's grip. Natsu and Lucy got into an argument with her telling him how spirits work until Happy shows Lucy Virgo's key. Lucy scolded Happy about not stealing. Happy revealed that Virgo can dig through the ground so they could gt through the other side of the barrier. Lucy begged for the key which led to Happy finally giving it to her. Lucy used the key to summon Virgo.

 **"Open: Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"** Lucy summoned. When doing so, out appeared a cute, pink-haired girl wearing a maid outfit.

"You summon, Mistress?" Virgo bowed to Lucy. "What can I do for you?"

"Who are you?" Lucy asked as she seemed very confused.

"She's kinda cute," Jozen stated folding his arms. Jozen wasn't one to comment on girls' looks, but Virgo was quite attractive, even though she was a spirit. He does notice that the girls' in the Fairy Tail guild were all quite attractive, though, Jozen saw them as a family rather than a possible girlfriend. Not that he just goes around looking for a girlfriend.

"What's up, Burger?" Natsu smiled at Virgo. "Man, you look great. You lost some weight."

"My names Virgo," Virgo reminded him. "I am sorry for any trouble I might have caused you."

"She didn't just lose weight, Natsu!" Lucy stated.

"What do you mean?" Gray wondered.

"Has she not always looked like that?" Jozen asked.

"She's like a totally different person!?" Lucy maintained.

"And a very loyal spirit who'll do anything to please her wizard," Virgo expressed. "So I try to take on whatever form I think my wizard would find most appealing."

"I don't know?" Natsu smiled. "I kinda liked it when you were all big and tough-looking."

"Did you really?" Virgo asked. "Well then..." Virgo reverted back to her original form causing Lucy, Gray, and Jozen to become wide-eyed at the now huge, bulky Virgo. "I CAN CHANGE BACK IF YOU'D LIKE!" she exclaimed in a deeper and menacing sounding voice.

"Don't listen to him!" Lucy shouted. "I'm your wizard and I like the form better!"

Virgo changed back into her smaller form. "As you wish, mistress."

"I'm afraid we don't have much time," Lucy told her. "Could we work out the contract details later."

"Of course," Virgo said. "Whatever you'd like, Mistress."

"Do you really have to call me 'Mistress'?" Lucy questioned crossing her arms.

"Would you prefer I called you 'Queen'?" Virgo suggested

"No," Lucy quickly declined.

"What about 'Princess'?" Virgo recommended.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy smiled brightly. "That's more like that!"

"Princess?" Gray groaned. "Yeah, right."

"Of course she'd pick something like that," Jozen chimed.

"Hurry it up, ladies," Natsu said.

"Yes, sir!" Virgo exclaimed as she dove headfirst into the ground and began digging through the ground like she was gopher as piles of dirt started piling as she started to dig her way through.

"Oh, wow!" Gray smiled seeming impressed. "Look at her go!"

"Nicely done, Lucy!" Erza declared as she rammed Lucy's head into her breastplate with the blonde girl giving a short yelp of pain.

"Alright, you guys!" Gray remarked. "Time to bust outta this joint!"

"Sounds good to me!" Jozen agreed. Natsu picked Kage up from off the ground. Seeing this, caused Gray to give Natsu a look.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gray asked

"I know he's one of our enemies, but I'd feel guilty if we just left him to die," Natsu stated. Erza smiled as she seemed proud of Natsu's nobility and care for others even if they are the enemy.

 _ **-X-**_

The Wizards crawled in and out the underground passage that was made by Virgo. Thanks to her, they were able to make it past the wind barrier.

"Looks like we made it out!" Gray yelled over the wind that was whirling around himself and everyone else.

"Let's head toward Clover!" Erza insisted.

"Yeah," Jozen agreed. "We need to hurry!" he held onto Sonny, so the little red cat wouldn't get blown away from the wind.

"Woah!" Lucy yelled. "This wind is crazy!"

"Princess!" Virgo called Lucy. "I'll keep your panties from showing!" Virgo was keeping Lucy's skirt down, so her underwear wouldn't be visible.

"You just worry about your own!" Lucy mentioned as Virgo's own skirt was being blown up from the wind giving Jozen and Gray a full show with the Water-Dragon Slayer and Ice Wizard's faces red and steam protruding from the top of their heads.

"Oh wow!" was all Gray could manage to mumble out.

"Uh..." Even Jozen himself couldn't properly form words. Their brains were turned to mush from view that Virgo was so unknowingly giving them.

"That's bad, Jozen!" Sonny maintained over the wind. "Just think of what Jazzie would say if she saw what you were doing!"

"It's not my fault!" Jozen yelled. "Blame Virgo!"

"It's no use," Kage said as he finally woke up. "You'll never be able to catch up to Erigor," he claimed to the Wizards as they all looked at him. "You can't stop us. We've won."

Erza decided not to listen to Kage's words. She started looking for any sign of a certain Fire-Dragon Slayer but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked the question to no one in particular.

"Happy's not here either," Sonny noted.

"Guess that means they went on ahead," Jozen said. "Someone has to stop Erigor. And it has to be Natsu."

 _ **-X-**_

Erza had summoned the Magic Mobile and started speeding along the tracks to get to Natsu. Jozen, due to his magic was looking ready to die while Sonny sat in between his sickly best friend and Gray.

"So tell me..." Kage asked. "Why're you taking me with you?"

"Because you obviously need a doctor!" Lucy retorted. "And since everyone left town you'll have to see one in Clover. Try and show some gratitude."

"I don't understand?" He questioned. "Why're you helping me? We're enemies. Oh I get it, you're taking me hostage so you can try to make a deal with Erigor. Well, you can forget it, he can care less about me or any of his men."

"Geez, lighten up dude." Lucy groaned.

"If you wanna die, we can make that happen." Gray suggested.

"Chill, Gray!" Lucy said.

"I may not be feeling too well but I can still kick your ass if you want," Jozen glared at Kage still holding his stomach.

"Hey, Jozen!" Lucy turned her head to face the Water-Dragon Slayer.

"You may be our enemy... " Jozen noted. "But we're trying to help you so you don't die, even if you don't want our help or not."

"There's a whole lot more to this world than just life and death, you know?" Gray mentioned which surprised the dark wizard. "You should try to look for the positive, you and your Eisenwald pals."

The Magic Mobile hit a bump in the rail tracks causing everyone inside to be tossed around. Amidst all the commotion, Kage was less fortunate as Lucy's rear collided into his face.

"What happened?" Gray asked Erza.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy apologized to Kage.

"Could your butt be any bigger." Kage groaned.

"GAH! SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Lucy screamed. "KILL HIM, JOZEN AND GRAY! HE SAID I HAVE A BIG BUTT!"

Jozen didn't even react to Lucy's request as he was currently laying on the floor with Sonny on his chest.

"Geez, so much for trying to have a serious moment," Gray remarked.

"Can someone give me a hand please back on the seat?" Jozen asked weakly.

"Oh sure," Lucy said as she relaxed and picked up Jozen off the Mobile's floor by his arm and gently placed him back on the chair

"Thanks, Lucy," Jozen smiled giving a thumbs up.

"You're welcome," Lucy said smiling back. Sonny set's himself back on the seat in between Gray and Jozen.

A few more miles up the tracks, the other's had finally reached Natsu and Happy. The Fire-Dragon Slayer had defeated Erigor shortly before the Magic Mobile had arrived.

"Natsu!" Lucy waved.

"Hey!" The Fire Dragon-Slayer waved back as the Magic Mobile came to a stop. "You guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I'm proud of you," Erza said.

Jozen and Gray who is currently not wearing a shirt stepped out of the Magic Mobile. Lucy had gone over to help Erza as the Reequip Mage had used up a good amount of her Magic Energy driving after Natsu.

"You gonna be okay, Erza?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry about me." Erza said. Kage was surprised and at a loss for words that Erigor had lost to Natsu.

"Damn," Jozen whistled sounding impressed. "You did a number on the guy, Natsu."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed flying with his wings. "You toasted him. No pun intended."

"I can believe you had such a hard time with this guy." Gray remarked.

"I never said that," Natsu declared. "I took care of him, didn't I?"

"I was kinda worried for a while there." Happy commented.

"Whatever," Gray stated. "You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when you're half-naked."

"Like you have room to talk," Natsu said and then looked at Lucy. "Hey Lucy, gimme your clothes!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Lucy snapped angrily. Erza only giggled in amusement.

"Anyway, well done, Natsu," Erza said. "Thanks to you, all the Guild Masters will be safe now." Lucy nodded and smiled with Jozen, Gray and Natsu nodding and smiling too.

"While we're here I think we should at least stop by the Guild Master's conference to tell them what happened and ask how we should properly dispel of the Lullaby flute," Erza suggested.

"Might as well since we're so close to Clover." Happy suggested.

The five teens and cats were alerted by the Magic Mobile lifted off the ground with shadow arms sprouting from either side of it. Kage had stolen the vehicle and had driven away with it with Lullaby in his hand.

"KAGE!" Erza yelled after him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Gray shouted.

"LULLABY'S MINE NOW!" Kage yelled at them. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOUR GUARD DOWN, FLIES!" Kage maniacally laughed as he drove off. The wizards all had their jaws dropped as they clearly didn't see that coming.

"Did that bastard just jack us!?" Jozen growled with a clenched fist.

"That jerk!" Natsu shouted.

"This is how he pays us back for saving his life!" Lucy added.

"After him!" Erza commanded.

 _ **-X-**_

It took them time and pretty much the whole day as it became nighttime but the young wizards had caught up with Kage. Lullaby was in the Eisenwald Wizards hands and he was getting ready to play the flute to Makarov.

"There he is," Gray pointed.

 **"Gramps!"** Natsu and Jozen said in unison.

"Master!" Erza said as her, Jozen, Natsu, and Gray were about to spring to action to stop Kaze but all of a sudden behind them was a man. The man was strangely dressed in drag, wearing a dress, his face caked in make-up and bald-headed.

"Shhh!" the man quietly shushed them all. "We're just about to get to the good part."

Natsu, Lucy, Jozen, and Gray all became startled by the man's sudden appearance. The trio of young male wizards all hugged each other in fear as the man's leer was legitimately creeping them out.

"Well, aren't you boys yummy," the man commented.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Master Bob," Erza answered her.

"Erza," Master Bob said. "Honey you have really filled out."

"You're telling me that weirdo is the master of the Blue Pegasus Guild," Lucy said hiding behind Erza. Erza then see's Kage put Lullaby to his mouth.

"OH NO!" Erza yelled.

Natsu, Jozen, and Gray were all being hugged by Master Bob much to the discomfort of the three. Unknown to the group, there was a guy wearing a hat and sunglasses leaning against a tree.

"Can you guys keep it down over there," The guy said. "We're just about to get to the good part."

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy yelled in surprise.

"That's their master, Gold Mine," Erza said. While that was going on, Kage was seemingly hesitating on using Lullaby on Makarov

 _'I can do this,'_ Kage thought. _'I just have to play one song and that will change everything.'_

"Nothing's going to change," Makarov said causing Kage's eyes to widen. "You can change the fact that those who're weak will forever remain weak, now maybe that's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature, our insecurities are the reason the Guilds even exist and they're why we have friends. When we're surrounded with allies it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way, If we're clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things but as long as we have faith in our future we can continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest." He smiled. "Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

Makarov's speech seemed to have gotten through to Kage as he dropped the flute on the ground and planted his forehead into the ground.

"I surrender," Kage said.

At this moment, all the young wizards and cats ran up to Makarov, thankful that he was alright and managed to stop Kaze from using Lullaby.

"Master!" Erza said.

"You stopped him!" Natsu said.

"Good job, Gramps!" Gray said.

"Wha-? How did you kids end up in Clover!?" Makarov asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Jozen said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Master Makarov..." Erza said grabbing the master and ramming his head into her chest plate. "Your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears."

"Well, looks like we got here just in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one." Gray smiled.

"I'll say," Jozen smiled. "Gramps sure does have a way with words."

 _ **"WAHAHAHAHA!"**_ A booming voice laughed that came from Lullaby. **_"I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!"_**

"Something came out!" Happy shouted. A purple magic circle appeared in the sky with lightning cracking out of it.

"I can no longer hold back!" The voice yelled. "I shall come forth to devour you myself!"

Out of the magic circle comes a demon. This demon was large and had to be as tall as a building. It was a three-eyed beast. It had two arms, two legs, and various cutouts inside its body.

 _ **"And shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"**_ the demon, Lullaby growled at everyone.

"It's so big!" Lucy shrieked.

"Way to state the obvious!" Happy sarcastically remarked.

"She isn't wrong though," Sonny said.

"What is that thing!?" Kage yelled confused. "Erigor never said anything about a monster!"

"We're in a pickle," Master Bob commented.

"It must be a demon from the book of Zeref." Gold Mine remarked.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster!?" Lucy yelled in worry.

"That's what Lullaby's true form is in the flesh," Gold Mind explained. "It's forbidden black magic. Living magic. Zeref's specialty."

"Living magic?" Erza asked.

"Um, so who's Zeref?" Jozen questioned.

"Wasn't he some ancient wizard?" Gray wondered.

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known," Master Bob explained. "He was very powerful in his day but in my wildest dreams I never thought his dark legacy would just pop back up again."

 **" _Now..."_** Lullaby said. _**"Which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?"**_

"Delectable, huh?" Natsu said. "Do you think souls are really that tasty?"

"I don't think eating souls would be healthy to Dragon Slayers, Natsu," Jozen noted.

"Always thinking about eating!" Lucy said talking about Natsu.

"Natsu, Gray, Jozen get everyone to a safe place!" Erza ordered.

"Quit barking orders!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, you're not the boss of us!" Gray said.

"We can handle this!" Jozen said.

"Just do it!" Erza yelled at them. Natsu and Gray began running off together in fear of Erza with Jozen following. All of the soldiers that were there retreated and the Guild Masters along with Lucy, Sonny, Happy got to a safe distance. Lullaby leered down at the quartet of Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Jozen.

 _ **"I have no need for those pathetic humans!"**_ Lullaby boomed. **_"I prefer the taste of a wizard soul's and I will consume all of yours!"_**

"Oh yeah!" Natsu yelled back. "I'd like to see you try! Bring it on, big guy!"

"Can those four defeat Lullaby on their own?" Lucy worried.

"You should help 'em." Happy said.

"Yep, get out there, Lucy!" Sonny cheered.

"Normally I would but none of my Celestial Spirits are available right now and I'd probably just slow them down," Lucy said.

"Good excuse." Happy said.

"Don't judge me, cat!" Lucy yelled. Lullaby let an ear-splitting roar that affected anyone nearby, some having to cover their ears to block the shriek from the demon of Zeref.

"Ready?" Erza said to the trio of boys drawing her swords.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu, Gray, and Jozen said in unison.

Erza dashed in first followed by the other three. Erza reequipped in her knight armor and slashed Lullaby with her swords causing the demon to roar in pain.

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray fired several lances made of ice into Lullaby's body.

"I've been waiting to use this!" Jozen grinned pulling his goggles over his eyes. He punched a fist into his palm. He took a deep breath until his cheeks filled up.

 **"Water-Dragon: Roar!"** Jozen shot a powerful blast of water from his mouth. The Dragon Slayer breath attack impacted into Lullaby's face causing the demon to roar in pain.

"Now it's my turn!" Natsu said as he pounded his fist together.

 **"Fire-Dragon: Iron Fist!"** Natsu fiery fist slammed into Lullaby's face. The civilians of Clover were watching the fight in astonishment and were simply in awe of the strength Erza, Natsu, Jozen, and Gray.

"He just punched the demon with flames!"

"I didn't Ice Magic could do that!?"

"I never knew that Water Magic could be so powerful!"

"That girl can reequip her armor!"

"You are making me angry!" Lullaby screamed as the demon swiped his arm across the ground in an attempt to attack the wizards. The four easily jumping away to avoid Lullaby's attack. Erza continued to bring down slashes, Gray shot multiple ice shards. Natsu and Jozen both activated their magic together.

"I'm not finished with you!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey, Natsu?" Jozen said. "Wanna attack together? It can't take an attack from two Dragon Slayers!"

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned. "Let's do it, Jozen!"

Natsu and Jozen leaped into the air together. Natsu enveloped fire around his fist and Jozen's right foot became covered in water.

 **"Fire-Dragon: Wing Attack!"**

 **"Water-Dragon: Crush Kick!"**

Natsu lashed at Lullaby with long streams of fire. Jozen jumped at the Demon and landed a water kick to its chest.

"That's incredible," Kage said in amazement. "They're combination attacks are so powerful!"

"And they're in sync!" Lucy smiled.

"Man, they're awesome!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Lullaby brought it's head to look up at the sky and began to roar. It was trying to use its song which killed the plants that were around. But the demon was too damaged due to the attacks that Erza, Gray, and the Dragon Slayers had brought down upon it and couldn't use the song.

 ** _"I don't understand!?"_** Lullaby shockingly wondered. _**"Why can't I play my melody of death!?"**_

"It must be because of all those attacks!" Kage assumed.

"Punched so many holes in that thing, it totally messed up it's sound!" Lucy said. "All that build-up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper."

"Mmhm!" Sonny nodded in agreement. "It is a flute, so I wasn't expecting much."

"Yeah, flute's are pretty lame, to begin with," Happy mentioned.

Lullaby kicked at the bystanders signaling it was angry now. Lullaby turned toward another group, it's three-eyes flashed as it let off an explosion by the bystanders. Gray stood in front of them as he activated his magic.

 **"Ice-Make: Shield!"**

Gray created a wall of ice that barricaded everyone from the flames.

"That boy's Maker Magic is spectacular!"

"What's Maker Magic?" Lucy wondered.

"It's user's can give magic energy a tangible form," Happy explained. "However, there's another type of magic that can destroy it."

"I got this!" Jozen started his Magic, pounding his fist into his open palm. Water covered both of his hands as he thrust his arms forward sending a spiraling stream of water at Lullaby.

 **"Water-Dragon: Torrent Blast!"**

"I will kill you all!" Lullaby yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu replied as he had swallowed up all of the flames. "Now I've got a fire in my belly!"

"You're not human!" Lullaby tried to smash Natsu. "You're a monster!"

"Oh, like you can talk!" Natsu yelled as he dashed up Lullaby's arm.

"Reequip!" Erza re-equipped into her Black-Winged armor which made the male bystanders swoon at the sight of her.

 **"Ice-Make: Saucer!"** Gray shot out a saucer made of ice at Lullaby.

 **"Water-Dragon: Water Burst!"** Jozen aimed his palms at Lullaby and blasted a large water drop. The drop had hit Lullaby in sync with the attacks from Gray and Erza.

"Natsu!" Erza signaled the Fire-Dragon Slayer.

"Now!/Go for it!" Gray and Jozen shouted in sync respectively.

"I got this!" Natsu exclaimed. "The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left! Put the two together!" Natsu clapped his hands together and created a large ball of fire that he rose above his head. "And this is what you get!"

 **"Fire-Dragon: Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu tossed the ginormous ball of fire at the demon.

The flames completely engulfed Lullaby as a stream of white light shot into the dark clouds from above. Lullaby, the demon was gone and only the flute remained as sparkles had spread around in the air and everyone who had watched the spectacular fight.

"Well done," Makarov said to his children.

"You're amazing!" Master Bob complimented.

"You kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy," Gold Mine remarked.

"I can't believe how strong they are!" Kage said in disbelief. "Are all of the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these four?"

"There's no doubt about it! This is the strongest team!" Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"You can say that again!" Sonny added.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"We're an awesome guild, aren't we!" Makarov exclaimed with a goofy smile.

"Great work out there, guys!" Lucy congratulated.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal," Natsu said.

"Piece of cake!" Gray said. All of the members began to laugh along with their master.

"If you think about it, that was almost too easy!" Jozen grinned with a wink. "Keyword: Almost."

"They may be a bunch of fools..." Kage said smiling. "But they're stronger than I am."

"Young man?" Master Bob had grabbed Kage and wrapped him up in a hug. "We gotta get you to a doctor, precious thing!"

"I can feel your stubble!" Kage screamed as Master Bob rubbed the side of his face against Kage's.

"I can't exactly say I know what just happened..." commented Gold Mine. "But it's obvious we owe a big round of thanks to the Fairy Tail guild."

"They went overboard!" the rest of Guild Masters chorused together seeing their now destroyed conference hall for their meeting. Master Makarov was so shocked that his own soul had floated away from him.

"We've really made a mess of the place, huh!" Natsu chuckled.

"A mess complete understatement, Natsu," Jozen deadpanned at his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"You guys trying to catch somebody?" Natsu asked the Guild Masters. "I'll do it for ya!"

"You're the one we're after!" An angry Guild Master yelled.

"Oh yeah, that's right!"Natsu said as a chase had begun from the angry Guild Masters as the strongest team in Fairy Tail and their unconscious Master had to now run away from the mob chasing after them giving the Fairy Tail wizards no choice to but to escape.

* * *

 **Finished the Lullaby Arc! Thank you to all who have read and waited patiently for whenever I get a chapter for this fic. I would like to work on this story more since I got some more ideas for it like my original arc that's coming up next.**

 **It's going to be an arc just for Jozen, Sonny, and Jazzie. I hope you all look forward to that.**

 **Reviews...**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: Yeah, Jozen this time is going on the cursed island job with the others, unlike the previous story when I didn't cover that arc.**

 **johannvanguard: Jozen got some more attacks coming up soon in future chapters. Some will be similar to Natsu's like Wing Attack.**

 **Clarent excalibur: I'm still figuring out the Black Clover ideas. I actually decided that the OC will have a small harem like Asta but the OC's main girl will be Mimosa. Noelle will still fall for Asta.**

 **Hunter: Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked the chapters.**

 **Guest: I will confirm that Jozen will get a dual-element and it will be Wendy's Sky-Dragon Slayer magic.**

 **Now, for my stories, I plan to bring back my RWBY story where my OC Jack Cobalt has a team. The whole team will be an all-male team so each of them will be paired with a girl from team RWBY. I'm in the process of making trailers for them, trying to plan and get all of them done before I post them.**

 **Okay, that's all!**

 **I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Later!**


End file.
